


Meet Again

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [330]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Bugs Bunny quoted, Drabble, M/M, Stiles is the Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/02/19: "ally, surround, glance"The line that Stiles/the Fox says about Albuquerque is a famous old Bugs Bunny line.





	Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/02/19: "ally, surround, glance"
> 
> The line that Stiles/the Fox says about Albuquerque is a famous old Bugs Bunny line.

At first glance the situation appeared safe but Derek heard a heartbeat somewhere deep in the surrounding trees.

"_Identify yourself! Ally or foe?" _he roared at the greenery.

With a swish through leaves a figure landed just out of reach, Derek's mortal enemy, the Fox.

Looking around as if confused, "I knew I shoulda taken that left turn at Albuquerque!” said the Fox.

"Out of my territory right now!" Derek snarled. 

"You lugubrious lycanthrope, I only came to play." He rolled his shoulders sinfully.

"Stop that!" Derek roared again.

"My glum chum," the Fox smiled, looking pleased. "I've only started."


End file.
